Dear Mr Bing
by ReginaPhalange24
Summary: Kathy got pregnant with Chandler Bing's child 16 years ago but never told him. She then moved to South Carolina to live with her parents. Chynthia June Bing now wants to meet her dad though. Not my first fanfiction but my first on here. I'm AmandaLeighLeigh and wrote Headfirst and Falling. Review please! It really helps!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mr. Bing,

Or, um, should I call you Dad? Chandler? I don't know, Mom always told me I'm horrible at writing letters so sorry. But anyway, my name is Cynthia Bing. Your daughter. My mom is Kathy. I'm 16. My mom get pregnant with me but by the time she knew you guys were already broken up. She knew if you knew about me then you'd freak out. But now she's married to a jerk and barely talks to me anymore. But, she gave me our address a couple years ago. I've written this letter many many times. But I can never send it for fear of rejection. Mom says I get that from you. She says I get a lot of things from you. Like my bright blue eyes and brown hair. And my fear of rejection and commitment. I've been told I have the same sense of humor as you too. I've enclosed a picture of me if you want.

So Mom told me all about you. Nothing bad I promise. She talks about how amazing you are daily. She heard you married Monica. I'm so glad. I hope you guys are so happy together. Apparently you live in a nice neighborhood and have twins that you adopted. I'm glad you got the family that I've always craved. I hope one day I can visit you. I'd love to meet Monica and the twins. Mom says you have a huge group of friends and I'd love to meet them too. I've been saving up money for years trying to earn enough to go to New York. I'm about $500 short but hopefully I'll earn that soon. Then would it be okay if I visited you? If not that's totally okay because I understand. You only JUST found out about me and I'm probably already scaring you.

Well, get back to me. I'd love to talk to you.

Sincerely,

Cynthia June Bing

A/N

So this isn't my first fan fiction but it's my first on this website. My others are on Wattpad. My name is AmandaLeighLeigh on there. I wrote Falling and Headfirst on there. PLease review this story! It really helps! love you!~Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Cynthia,**

**Of course you can call me Dad! I'd love it actually! Sorry it took me so long to respond, I've been crazy busy. And it was a shock to me that you existed. I promise I had no idea. If I did… I would have been part of your life more. I promise. **

**I would love to meet you. Enclosed is the $100 you need. Just tell me when you're planning to come up and I'll plan fun things to do. I want to know all about you. Like: Do you play any sports? Do you have a boyfriend I should know about? What's your favorite color? Favorite food?**

**I used to play tennis in high school. I never continued In college though even though I was one of the best in the state. My favorite color is blue because it's the color of Monica's eyes. My favorite food is Mac & Cheese with cut up hotdogs in it. It sounds childish I know but I love it. **

**Speaking of Monica, somehow you know a lot about me, I'm not going to ask how, but yes. I married my best friend. And she's everything I've ever wanted my entire life. She deals with my quirks and she has her own. She's my entire life and I don't know what I would do without her. And the twins. Monica and I tried for a year without any success. We then found out we were both infertile. So we kept trying but ended up going through the adoption agency and finally a lady named Erica picked us. She hadn't known she had twins until she gave birth. She wasn't the brightest but I'm so thankful for her. Without her, I wouldn't have Jack and Erica. **

**I should probably tell you about my friends. I explain Mon already. So lets go to her brother Ross. Ross is a big nerd, he's a paleontologist, and has 3 kids. One with his first wife and 2 with his current wife Rachel. Rachel is another one of my friends and she's awesome. She loves shopping and never misses a sale. She can be a little superficial but is such a good person. Next, is Phoebe. She's very quirky and is a song writer and sings and plays guitar. She's crazy but in a good way. Most of the time. She's married to this awesome musician named Mike Hannigan. Last, is my best friend, Joey. He's really not the brightest but that's not really his fault. He has a big heart and will eat anything. ANYTHING.**

**So. That's me. If you have any questions about me, just ask! J**

**Love,**

**Dad (Mr. Bing)**


End file.
